Vent Prédestiné
by La Tia Paula
Summary: AU Cardverse. Mis recuerdos se convierten en un viento furioso cuando se trata de ti, y es una brisa calma cuando te tengo conmigo.


Era una mañana muy especial en el reino de Espadas, no sólo por el festejo de su prosperidad sino por un hecho que cambiaría todo, los habitantes conocían muy bien el viento, aquel que deshacía todo a su paso, para ellos el elemento más fuerte. Ellos juraban que una sílfide hechizó con un soplo de sus labios agrietados la plaza mayor, allí estaba corriendo un **viento del destino.** Y entre la muchedumbre que buscaba un lazo mágico circulando el suelo de piedra con forma de pica habían dos seres que tenían que conocerse, a sólo diez metros de distancia no notaban la existencia del otro.

Alfred era un niño de ocho años, hijo del rey, su naturaleza aventurera era muy famosa ya que cuando podía se escapaba del castillo a visitar el pueblo, era peligroso pero algo en su espíritu mostraba seguridad resplandeciente la cual le salvaría el pellejo en momentos tensos, este pequeño fue atraído por la feria que se montó cerca de la fuente de los deseos ( _como le gustaba llamarlo)_ corría alegremente entre la multitud mientras algunos guardias lo buscaban sin mayor suerte, avanzaba guiado de una corriente que lo empujaba e incitaba a llegar a la meta.

Arthur se sentía agobiado, encerrado, sin la capacidad poder avanzar.. pero lo que más le pesaba era saber que iba a molestar a su nueva familia por desaparecer tan repentinamente ¡no era su culpa que le bloquearan el paso! Suspiró mirando el azul profundo encima de su cabeza creyéndose un vigía entre tantos desconocidos. Con tan sólo doce años sabía que clase de vida le esperaría con sólo ver su reflejo, se sentía más una maldición que un bien, o al menos en ese instante olvidó lo predecible al tener a alguien frente suyo. Sus verdes y míticos iris se clavaron de nuevo en un cielo que corría por él, un leve pantallazo de cristales cruzaron su mente, ese niño necesitaría unos anteojos más adelante.

Cuando ambos se hicieron conscientes del otro el viento se disipó golpeando el suelo en una calida sensación para los pies. Más que meta, era un inicio de partida.

— ¡Wow! ¡eres muy lindo! –la honesta boca del príncipe junto a su confianzudo agarre de manos se hizo presente poniendo nervioso a su _descubrimiento–_ ¡Me llamo Alfred, un gusto, me encantan tus ojos!

— Ah.. hola –quería apartar su mano pero no quería parecer grosero con alguien que estaba siendo ruidosamente amable, prefirió omitir su presentación y calmarse, acarició suavemente con sus finos dedos la mano que le retenía- Príncipe, debería irse, sus padre están preocupados por usted.

— ¡Qué genial, tus ojos están brillando! –como si nada hubiera cruzado sus oídos se limitó a embobarse con lo que veía, su corazón golpeaba apresurado su pecho y quería retener esa placentera sensación– Te pareces a las estatuas de la fuente ¿eres un ser mágico?

Esa conversación no llevaría a nada, sólo hacía sonreír cansadamente a Arthur, sabía que no podía quedarse perdiendo el tiempo en ese lugar menos cuando en la lejanía lo llamaban de forma autoritaria, se agachó un poco para que el príncipe se concentrara en su mirada.

— Tienes el alma de un héroe, son las más difíciles de leer ¿sabes? Porque tienen la capacidad de cambiar todo, eres de la nobleza así que como gesto por permitirme estar en tu país te diré algo muy importante que te sucederá pronto –sin dar mayores explicaciones hizo que el pequeño se convirtiera en una piedra para poder leer sus caminos que se extendían como las raíces de un gran árbol las cuales debía saltar con gracia hasta encontrar algo importante, su expresión que ciñó en un desagrado al notar algo en particular dudó si contar lo prometido mas se armó de valor para grabar en piel al niño de sonrisa amable– Alfred, es muy importante que evites el rojo ¡aléjate de él!

Con eso dicho se esfumó al igual que la gran mayoría de las personas que circulaban, y como si fuese otro día el pequeño se sintió desorientado cuando el cielo empezó a rugir anunciando tormenta, no tenía idea de lo que sucedió pero se sintió muy mal, tanto como para llorar por el dolor en su cabeza y el temor creciente que se hacía inevitable al estar solo.

Su memoria le jugaría una pasada al omitir este recuerdo convirtiéndolo en una yesca lista para que prenda en llamas.

Los años siguientes convergían para que vaya madurando de a poco, no le gustó tener que usar anteojos pero su miopía iba a empeorar si no se cuidaba, tampoco le agradó no tener tiempo para salir sumado a la lista de tareas que se acrecentaban en su escritorio. Había varias cosas que no iban con sus gustos pero no significaba desprecio desde su corazón. Bueno.. solamente uno..

Odió perder a su padre.

Alfred fue lo suficientemente lúcido para darse cuenta que ya se le había anunciado eso, tan sólo tenía que hallar a esa persona. ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía, tenía esa necesidad sin explicación, algo que le gritaba que debía buscarlo, era una tarea muy difícil hallar a alguien que había desaparecido en imagen de su mente. ¿Quizás era el comienzo de una aventura? Tal vez esa persona tenía las respuestas que Alfred buscaba tan desesperadamente.

 _Sí, tan corto que hasta da lástima pero es un regalo para Alma, así que ya no es mi historia sino suya._

 _Espero que te haya gustado este one-shot, sabes que soy terrible escritora pero espero que esto esté en tus gustos, al menos que te haya sacado una sonrisa._

 _¡Tu tía se retira!_


End file.
